Rin and Raven's life
by Rahzenshia-Ryshelle
Summary: Dazzle, with mine, and my friend's characters mixed in. If you don't like it, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I walked alongside my Mother, Yukako, carrying things for the guests staying at our hotel. Yukako was beautiful, with ebony hair, emerald green eyes, a smile with tears in her eyes...always. I looked up at my mom, and continued to run with her, when we came to the room. Yukako smiled, which made me want to cry, and she took what I was carrying, and walked in. I peeked in to see mom talking to a boy with silver hair, scarlet red eyes, and a scowl on his face. Yukako was asking him a question, but what. Yukako and the young boy walked off, and later she came back, Yukako now was talking to the older man who looked exactly like the younger boy, and she looked like she was now crying as she pulled something out of her back pocket. It gleamed in the light, and suddenly I knew what it was, it was the gun that had been past down in the family for generations. I gasped as Yukako shot the man, and ran out to see me, she then grabbed my hand, and led me away. "Do you know why mommy had to kill the nice man," she asked me through tears. I just stared, and finally shook my head. Yukako began to cry harder "It's because mommy wasn't happy with daddy, and he was mommy's age, and she loved him. Your father would've killed him if I hadn't, and it would be even worse then what mommy did." Suddenly I hugged Yukako, and cried into her shoulder, when our dad, Nakuro walked up behind us. He violently shoved me away, as he grabbed a handful of Yukako's hair, and dragged her off. Queitly I followed, and saw our parents arguing, and heard them yelling. "Why the hell did you cheat on me?!"

"Because I'm a woman who has needs that you don't give me!"

"This isn't the first time either, that demon little girl of yours isn't mine, I have rights over one of the children, ONE!!"

"Well maybe if you loved me more, I wouldn't be doing this, anyway, I think I should call it quits on our marriage, you've hit me for the last time!"

"Damn right it's the last time, and the last time you breathe!" I watched as he pulled out a knife, and held it up above Yukako's head. Yukako screamed, and I darted out to save my mother, so instead of coming down on Yukako's throat, the knife came down on my face. I stood there a few seconds, then fell as Yukako called the police, Nakuro disappeared. After calling the police and telling them what happened, she then disappeared herself. The police arrived helping me to the hospital, and the young boy whose father died, kept the gun.

A few years later my scar had healed, and I stared at something we had recieved in the mail. It was to enlist in the army, which Raven wanted to, but I on the other hand did not want to. I stared at Raven as she quickly wrote down stuff. When I peered over her shoulder, I read:

Name(s):Rin and Raven

Age: 24 (both) Date of Birth: July 28,1992 (Rin) and November 15,1991 (Raven)

I glared at Raven, "Why did you sign me up? You know I don't like fighting." Raven looked at me "Because I can..." I huffed, as she quickly licked the envelope, stuck a stamp on it, and quickly put it in the drop off box. I glared at her " You could have asked me first, and I would've told you no..." Raven then smirked " Because I know you would've said no, that's why I signed you up anyway..."

We suddenly were registered for enrollment, and I was pissed. " You never let me do anything on my own...! I always have to do what you do! Why is that?! " I could tell Raven was happy, she was smirking, and laughing it up. Then the cabin door opened, and a light brown haired boy, with earthy colored eyes walked in, looking gay... Then another one, with dark brown hair, sky blue eyes, and a smile on his face walked in. Then another one...with silver hair, scarlet red eyes, and looked depressed. I was pissed off, _now _we had to share a cabin with a bunch of boys! Our father would've killed us if he found out we had to share a room with boys. The gay one introduced himself " I am Soresta, and I like to make friends! " I looked at him, and smirked " Well, don't expect that in this cabin. Do expect to not see another day... Well, with that being said, Soresta, nobody else talk. At all." The smiling dark haired one was checking Raven out, before she took her foot, put it on his head, and slammed his face on the ground. I heard a loud thud, and started to laugh. Then I stopped, cleared my throat, pulled out a horror book, sat down on a bed, and began to read. The Gay one walked up to me, " You know, that's my bed..." I looked up from reading, and glared at him "I picked this bed, everybody else picked a bed, so you can have the floor..." He didn't like what I had to say, instead he pushed me off the bed, and put my stuff on the floor. I looked up at him, took my stuff, and set it under his bed. I took his pillow, and blanket off of his bed " Then these are mine..." I set them up on the floor, layed down, and began to read again. He was really pissed off now, and I was happy. I loved getting people mad, and it was my hobby...Oh, and killing things.

Later on that night, we were all playing cards, and I was not winning. I finally got annoyed, and decided to take the chance, loosing. I put my cards down, and sure enough, I lost. "What's my dare then," I asked. Soresta, Alzeid, and Baroquheat all began to talk amoungst themselves as Raven sat kicked back. As they turned towards me, I already knew what they were going to say. "You want me to dress up as a maid, and serve tables, or go outside and scream at my loudest rate." Baroqueheat looked very surprised "How did you know what we were going to say?" I cocked an eyebrow, "Like I'd tell any of you losers..." That's when they got all offensive "We're **not** losers! We beat you didn't we?!" I was laughing the whole time they were yelling at me, then I got all serious "I'm not doing either dares. I don't feel like it..."

"Well, weather you feel like it or not, you're going to do it!" In my most frightening vioce, which sounds like I'm going to kill you, I said "If I say I won't, then I won't... Now I'm sleepy, so don't bother me..." That's when they let me go to sleep, and left me alone. Instead of laying on the floor, I grabbed the pillow, and blanket, and layed in Soresta's bed with them. I was fast asleep, though I could hear what they were saying through mind. Soresta was going to go to bed as well, but stopped in his tracks. I heard him shout "Why is she looking at me like that, and didn't I tell her to sleep on the floor?!" Raven's shoes were clicking softly on the wooden floor, as she walked up. Then I heard her say "Oh, that's how she sleeps, with her eyes open. But, I wouldn't put her on the floor again, if you want to keep your nuts at least." Soresta's face, and what his expression was popped into my mind, it was quite funny actually. Then Soresta asked "How will I loose them?" I saw Raven's smirk in my mind, and she said "I'll cut them off..." I couldn't help but laugh in my sleep, which freaked even my sister out.

After that night, they avioded me, which made me happy. Though the Aleid was cute, Baroqueheat was stupid, and the other was gay. One day we had a training lesson, with paint. Shooting practice, fun right, not when me and Raven play. Well, the rifles were in storage, filled with paint balls. We're were kinda demented, or screwed in the head, we took all the paint balls out of the rifles, and loaded them with real bullets. We smirked, and ran out of the storage, and fell into formation.

Well practice was a flop, everybody shot each other, and a lot were injured badly... Exept for the people in our cabin, sadly the gay one was not hurt. It was such a laugh, and I mean a laugh. Me and Raven hit the floor laughing our guts out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Dazzle. I'm just a mere fan!

Me and Raven hit the floor laughing our guts out.

It's a fun game when others get hurt. After practice though, I went up to the gay one, and asked "Did you have fun at shooting practice?"

"NO!" I almost smiled "Well, I did, exept for one thing."

"And what would that be you crazy demented bitch?"

"That you weren't killed..." He looked shocked, which made me happy. I tried not to laugh, which made everything funnier. Raven walked up to us "Hey, whose that hotty over there that's talking to Baroquheat?" I looked over where she was pointing at, and sure enough, I saw a young man, with red hair, and he was wearing a suit. I suddenly stopped, he was so cute, but they looked like they were getting into it. The cute one was yelling, and Baroqueheat was just smiling crazily. I walked towards them, and stepped on a twig and it snapped. They both looked at me, and Baroqueheat was talking and pointing at me. I looked down for a second, and the other one was next to me. I fell over, and gasped, "Are you trying to kill me!" The boy smiled wickedly "So I hear that you were the one that hurt all these people?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He looked at me slyly "You've done something that I've always dreamt of doing. Congratulations..." I was stunned, he sounded so hot! He looked me in the eyes "What's your name?"

"You have to tell me your's first."

"Smart move. My name is Kiara. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank-you, my name is Rin, it's nice to make your accantince." I looked down, and he was gone, and I was impressed. Raven looked at me, she knew I was flirting. She smiled, and began to tease me, causing me to go ballistic. I soon was on a rampage, until Alzeid knocked the hell out of me. He had grabbed a large branch, with a thick truck, and hit me over the head with it. I stopped, and looked pissed off, and glared at Alzeid, and he hit me again. Baroqueheat smiled, and stuck his hands up my shirt, causing me to grab his hands, pull them out, and twist them backwards. "OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!" I still didn't let go of his hands until I heard a loud crack. Alzeid laughed at Baroqueheat, and then got all serious, "I don't like to smile or laugh..." I was weirded out, for once. "You sure are weird, and creepy." I watched as he walked away, making me smile. This was beginnig to be my favorite hobby, and I love all my hobbies. Sometimes my hobbies are torturing the poor souls of our village. Also my sister, but she's not important enough to mention.

I walked towards our cabin, it had been hell that day, and I was tired, and I had a major headache. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read six in the afternoon. I was waiting for the lunch bell to ring, when I heard a shot fired from a rifle. I walked out of our cabin, to see some strange figures standing in the shadows. I coulsn't tell who they were, but they sure did have pretty good aim, because one of our team's men died on our front step. I stepped in the dark red puddle, and looked at the person, he was young. That's all I knew, and it was such a tradety, when I pulled out his wallet to know his name. It was David, and he was my frined, even though I scared him. He was such a sweet kid, and the smell of all his blood, made me feel faint. Soon everything was black, and I heard voices. I shot up, with such force, I knocked someone over, and felt my head in pain. I opened my eyes, and saw the source, my sister. I looked at everyone around me, "Where am I?" The doctor came in, and smiled "You're in the facility, we heard a noise, and you two were on the ground. So, we brought you here, it was the only way for you to survive." I was confused "But I wasn't hurt." Again he smiled "when you fainted, your head hit the cement, you just about bled to death." I was shocked, my head had hit the cement, I don't even remember blacking out. I felt odd, but not in a good way. I looked at my hand, blood covering it, and then touched my forehead. Something flaked off, dried blood. I ran my fingers over my forehead, there. I felt it, the stiches were the gash was. It hurt to touch, because it was still tender. I began to claw at it, making it bleed more, I guess I surprised everyone. "What are you doing," shouted the doctor, trying to tie my hands down "Are you more hurt than I thought?" I didn't answer, but went into a seizure. Soon I felt someone holding me down, with there fingers in my mouth. I was out again, I knew it. Everything was all dark, and getting even darker, was I dying, or what?

I awoke with a shock the next day, in my cabin. I sighed , and wwent out into the main room, and looked at the television. It was on, was someone up, or had it been on all night. Then something caught my eye, white hair. It was Alzeid, he had slept in the main room. Was I sleeping in his bed or something? I came to in front of him, his eyes were open "You're blocking the way of the television, girl." I was pissed "My names not girl, it's Rin!" He just looked at me "Names are just symiotic devices for distingishing individuals. so, I'll just call you whatever I feel like." I grew even angrier_, how dare he speak to me like that. I'm younger than he is, but I'm taller. I could puond his little face in right here_. He looked at me "You okay, I was only joking." I smiled "You better have been, or I would've pounded that pretty face of yours." Alzeid looked at me "You're right, my face is pretty compared to yours." I huffed, and got up, and kicked him in his leg. I quickly walked off, and waited to be ssesnt home.


End file.
